Founders Pack
During the Closed Beta on the PlayStation 4 they released several Founders Packs for you to purchase that gave you access to various characters, skins, a EXP Boost and some G's, and if you purchased The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, X-Men, Spider-Man and the Deadpool Packs you got Access to Timed Exclusive Hero Iron Fist and the Symbiote Spider-Man Costume Avengers Founder's Pack INSTANTLY UNLOCK THE AVENGERS, 2000 Gs, AND SIX BONUS COSTUMES FROM MARVEL’S AGE OF ULTRON AT A STEEP DISCOUNT FOR A LIMITED TIME! Pack Includes: - 6 Playable Heroes: Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor - 6 Bonus Costumes: In addition to the six heroes and their default outfits, the Avengers Founder’s Pack includes Captain America, Iron Man Mk 43, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor and Hulk costumes all inspired by Marvel’s Avengers: Age of Ultron. - 10 Combination Boosts: Accelerate your game with a stack of Combination Boosts. - 2000 Gs: Universally accepted virtual in-game currency for additional heroes, costumes, boosts, and more! Guardians of the Galaxy Founder's Pack INSTANTLY UNLOCK STAR-LORD AND ROCKET RACCOON, 1000 Gs AND THREE BONUS COSTUMES FROM MARVEL’S GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY AT A STEEP DISCOUNT FOR A LIMITED TIME! Pack Includes: - Playable Star-Lord: Play as the legendary outlaw and leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter Quill. - Playable Rocket Raccoon: Bring out the big guns and lay waste to supervillains and henchmen with Rocket Raccoon. - 3 Bonus Costumes: Access both Star-Lord and Rocket Raccoon’s costumes inspired by Marvel’s Guardians of the Galaxy and Rocket’s new costume inspired by Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. - 5 XP Boosts: Level up faster! - 1000 Gs: Universally accepted virtual in-game currency for additional heroes, costumes, boosts, and more! X-Men Founder's Pack INSTANTLY UNLOCK THE X-MEN, 2000 Gs AND SIX BONUS COSTUMES AT A STEEP DISCOUNT FOR A LIMITED TIME! Pack Includes: - 6 Playable Heroes: Wolverine, Jean Grey, Storm, Beast, Iceman, Psylocke - 6 Bonus Costumes: In addition to the six heroes and their default outfits, the X-Men Founder’s Pack includes Wolverine Classic Brown, Jean Grey New X-Men, Storm Astonishing X-Men, Beast Astonishing X-Men, Iceman All-New X-Men and Psylocke Lady Mandarin bonus costumes. - 10 Combination Boosts: Accelerate your game with a stack of Combination Boosts. - 2000 Gs: Universally accepted virtual in-game currency for additional heroes, costumes, boosts, and more! Deadpool Founder's Pack INSTANTLY UNLOCK ME, DEADPOOL, SOME Gs AND SOME OTHER STUFF. PLEASE DO IT RIGHT NOW SO I CAN STOP EARNING SCRATCH WRITING COPY LIKE THIS AND START SAVING PEOPLE OR THINGS OR WHATEVER. K! THX! Pack Includes: - Deadpool: Wait… What!?! You can’t sell me. Well, you CAN, I suppose. But you shouldn’t. Not without a cut. Or in a freakin’ pack for goodness sake. - Deadpool Zen Costume: Clothes I wear... You guys seriously want this? I mean, I could just put on any clothes I want and -WHAM!- you’d want to purchase them… digitally? - XP Boost: This implies I need experience. That. Is. A. Lie. - 500 Gs: Wow. Presumably you need these so you can spend lavishly on me, outfitting me with YET MORE CLOTHES. Spider-Man Founder's Pack INSTANTLY UNLOCK AND PLAY AS SPIDER-MAN WITH 500 Gs AND A BONUS COSTUME AT A STEEP DISCOUNT FOR A LIMITED TIME! Pack Includes: - Playable Spider-Man: Immediately unlock the wallcrawler himself. Everyone’s favorite neighborhood Spider-Man, one of the most famous heroes of all-time. - Bonus Costume: Inspired by Marvel’s Captain America: Civil War. - XP Boost: Level up faster with a healthy dose of pure XP Boost. - 500 Gs: Universally accepted virtual in-game currency for additional heroes, costumes, boosts, and more! War Machine Founder's Pack INSTANTLY UNLOCK WAR MACHINE, 500 Gs, 1 XP BOOST, AND A BONUS COSTUME AT A STEEP DISCOUNT FOR A LIMITED TIME. EXCLUSIVE FOR PS PLUS MEMBERS! Pack Includes: - Playable War Machine: Experience the full power of Stark technology and play as the indomitable War Machine. - Bonus Costume: Inspired by Marvel’s Captain America: Civil War. - 1 XP Boosts: Level up faster with a healthy dose of pure XP Boost. - 500 Gs: Universally accepted virtual in-game currency for additional heroes, costumes, boosts, and more!